


Cipher

by Medie



Category: Pretender
Genre: Femslash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if she wants to find her brother, this is where she has to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cipher

Her name is Parker, just...Parker.

She's beautiful. Beautiful, cold, untouchable and so very lost.

It takes three weeks to find her, three weeks and a lifetime of following the leads, the little scraps of information, breadcrumbs in the forest. All a part of Gretal searching out Hansel.

Three weeks and the end of the path is the club. It's members only, very exclusive, only the best for the Parker family.

She gets her alias onto the roster inside an hour but time doesn't matter, it never has.

Miss Parker comes in irregularly but the pattern is there. Always a pattern when you look beneath all the noise.

They sit apart, three seats exactly every time, plush and rich seats. Too comfortable for this, it doesn't fit. Not for this, she can't be comfortable, can't rest. Not until she finds him.

The seats always the same, just like the drinks. Straight up, neat, and hard. Drink for drink, night for night. Pieces for the puzzle.

Cheese for the mousetrap.

*

"God, the service in this place sucks." Parker blows smoke, smirking when the bartender scowls.

She laughs in answer, soft and turns with a drink in her hand. Cross the legs, lean back, confident and unafraid even if her heart's pounding in her chest. This is supposed to be easier than it is. "They're afraid of you."

That's a compliment to Parker; it pleases her to hear it, just as she thought it would be. "You think?" There's delight in her voice, almost a malicious glee, but beneath it all a quiet satisfaction. She wants them afraid, never too close, always outside the wall while she's behind and out of reach. "You aren't." Parker observes, lighting another cigarette.

The pack slides down the bar, stopped by her fingertips.

"Why's that, exactly?"

The cigarette is slim, smooth beneath her fingertips as she rolls it casually. Death wrapped in paper, die a little every day, hope God calls it even. She smiles at Parker, dark and wicked, lights it and blows smoke.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

*

Hands on her hips gripping too tight and she can't quite find the air. She gasps when Parker's tongue finds skin, can't stop her hips from jerking.

"Don't move," Parker scolds, words purring over her, heated and smug. Her voice is a velvet covered thing, rough and silky all at once. She's always in control, Miss Parker, never unguarded. Always playing the game, cat and mouse with Jarod, Snakes and Ladders in the Centre, hide &amp; go seek with the world...

Fingers slick between her thighs, palm sliding over her belly, then she's shaking and crying.

The tears are almost a lie.

*

Her lips whisper a plea into Parker's breast, ghosting over the swell, words she won't say aloud. She slides downward, skin rubbing over skin and it's tempting to lose herself and forget her reasons. The feelings, sensations, body against body, it's a siren's call that she can't answer. She does understand it now, why Jarod can't let go.

Parker moans, tangles a hand in her hair, and holds on tight. Even in this, she needs the control. It's almost funny how much she clings to it after everything that she knows. In lives governed by the Centre, control is nothing more than well timed coincidence but Emily isn't supposed to know about that so she doesn't say. She pushes closer, slides down, and tries to make Parker scream.

*

It's late in the night, almost dawn, when she wakes.

She's pressed tight against warm flesh, Parker's hand tangled up in her hair, and that's fine. She's still here and, if she wants to find her brother, this is where she has to stay.

This is where she wants to stay.


End file.
